Un Amor Confuso
by SoraHyuuga
Summary: [IshiHime] Ambos se darán cuenta poco a poco lo que siente por cada uno, pero... ¿Serán capaces de decírselo a uno al otro?
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1**

**El sentimiento**

-Kurosaki-kun!

-¿Eh? –El chico de cabellos anaranjados se giró para ver quién le llamaba, pudo ver a una chica de cabello largo y naranja.- ¿Inoue?

-¡Ohaio, Kurosaki-kun! –Dijo la chica acercándose a él y sonriendo de oreja a oreja, pero desvió la vista para ver como una chica de cabello medio largo y negro estaba al lado de Ichigo.- Ohaio, Rukia-san –Dijo amablemente y sin dejar de sonreír.

-Ohaio, Inoue-san –Contestó Rukia, también sonriendo.

-Voy pasando, porque si vais a estar mirando todo el tiempo… será muy problemático –Dijo Ichigo caminando mientras ponía la mochila por encima de su hombro.

-¡Espera, Kurosaki-kun! –Dijo Inoue corriendo tras él, hasta ponerse a su lado, Rukia caminaba tranquilamente al otro lado de Ichigo.

A final llegaron al instituto, entrando a la sala, Inoue caminó feliz hacia su mejor amiga Tatsuki.

-¡Tatsuki-chan!

-Ohaio, Inoue-san –Dijo sonriendo Tatsuki.

-¡Mi linda Inoue! ¡Tan guapa como siempre! –Dijo una chica con gafas que se acercó a Inoue a punto de abrazarla, pero Tatsuki le da un golpe en la cabeza.- ¡¿Por qué me pegas?! –Chilló la chica de gafas.

-¡Porqué te conozco! ¡No te le acerques!

-¡¿Nani?! –Ambas juntaron sus frentes, mirándose rabiosamente mientras dos pequeños rayos chocaban. Inoue solo reía divertida por la escena, pero miró a un lado, pudiendo ver a un chico con gafas de cabello corto, de ojos y cabello azul marino, al verle tan solo, decidió acercarse a él.

-¡Ishida-kun! ¡Ohaio! ¿Qué haces tan solo? –Dijo la chica poniéndose detrás de él mientras ponía ambas manos en el hombro del muchacho, Ishida solo la miró seriamente.

-Me gusta estar solo, me molesta estar en compañía –Dijo fríamente, que hasta hizo que Inoue sintiera un escalofrío recorrer su espalda.

-Ah… entonces… mejor te dejo solo, creo que te molesto –Dijo sonriendo tontamente mientras se alejaba de él.- _"¿Por qué es tan frío? Me gustaría saber… más sobre él… para así poder ayudarle…"_ –Pensó tristemente la chica, cosa que llamó la atención a Tatsuki, que se le acercó preocupada.

-¿Te ocurre algo? Te veo triste… -Dijo Tatsuki mirándola preocupada.

-¿Eh? Nada, de verdad –Dijo volviendo a la tierra y sonriendo ampliamente.

-Que bueno eso –Dijo sonriendo la amiga, pero dejó de sonreír para notar como la chica de las gafas se acercaba hacia ella.

-¡¿Qué te pasa mi linda Inoue?! –Chilló cogiendo las manos de Inoue, pero Tatsuki la volvió a pegar.

-¡No te dije que no te la acercaras!

-¡¿Qué pasa?! ¡¿Qué tu te puedes acercar y yo no?!

- ¡Te conozco y sé que le harías a Inoue! –Ambas volvieron a estar como siempre, juntando sus frentes y mirándose enfadadas, eso hizo reír a Inoue, no le gustaba las peleas, pero la de esas dos, le encantaba, era muy divertido verlas discutir.

Mientras ella reía, Ishida la miraba de reojo.

_-"¿Por qué seré así? ¿Acaso no puedo ser más amable con ella? ¡Me maldigo! Lastimo sus sentimiento sin querer…"_ –Pensó mientras miraba la mesa pensativo, pero sintió como alguien se ponía debajo de él, haciendo que se asustara y se levantara de golpe.- ¡Kurosaki! ¡A quien se le ocurre poner su cara debajo de la mía! –Dijo algo molesto.

-Nee, te molestas fácilmente –Dijo Ichigo sentándose a la mesa de Ishida para después mirarle.- ¿Por qué eres así con ella?

-¿Eh?

-No te hagas el tonto… ¿Por qué eres tan frío con Inoue-san? –Dijo sin apartar la vista del chico, Ishida solo desvió su vista.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia –Al decir eso, se volvió a sentar a su sitio.- Vuelve a tu sitio, sensei ya está aquí –Dijo seriamente.

-Hn. De acuerdo –Dijo mientras sonreía levemente y volvía a su sitio.

Las horas pasaban, hasta que era la hora del almuerzo.

-¡Hora de almor… -Inoue no pudo acabar la frase, ya que vio que no se trajo su almuerzo.- ¡Se me olvidó!

-Tan despistada como siempre –Dijo Tatsuki con una gran gota en la nuca.- _"Por lo menos no comerá de sus almuerzos raros"_ To… ¿Eh? –Tatsuki iba a ofrecer parte de su almuerzo, pero vio como su gran amiga de las gafas se lanzaba corriendo.

-¡Come de mi almuerzo! ¡No puedes dejar que tu atractivo padezca hambre!

-¡Cállate! –Tatsuki se levantó para dar una patada en el trasero de la chica.

-¡Ouch! ¡¿Por qué eres tan agresiva?! –Dijo esta llorando a mares.

-¡Dejaré de pegarte hasta que seas una persona normal!

-¡¿Nani?! –Y volvieron a las mismas.

-Chicas… de verdad… no hace falta… -Dijo Inoue con una gran gota en la nuca, pero notó como una caja se puso en frente de ella, al alzar la vista, pudo ver a Ishida dándole su almuerzo.

-Come del mío –Dijo con su típica expresión en el rostro.

-Ishida-kun… -Inoue se quedó sorprendida por el acto del chico.- Arigatou, pero… ¡No tengo hambre! –Dijo alegremente, pero sin poder evitar que sus tripas rugieran, así que se dio un puñetazo en su estómago.- ¿Lo ves? No lo tengo… -Dijo temblando de dolor, Ishida la miró indiferente con una gota en la nuca, no hizo caso y puso su almuerzo en el suelo, delante de la chica.

-Ya lo comerás cuando quieras –Dijo mientras sacaba un bocadillo y lo empezaba a comer y se iba del lugar, Inoue solo lo miraba extrañada, pero no pudo evitar que sus ojos brillaran de emoción, Tatsuki notó eso, así que suspiro mientras sonreía levemente.

-Cómetelo, Ishida-kun se lo puede tomar mal si no te lo comes

-¿Eh? ¡Hai! –Dijo mientras sonreía y cogió la caja para abrirlo, pudo ver una parte de arroz y la otra de salchichas, al verlo, comenzó a comerlo con gusto, no tardó en acabarlo.- ¡Que bueno está! –Dijo sonriendo alegremente.- Ahora vuelvo, le voy a devolver esto a Ishida-kun –Al decir eso, se levantó y se fue del lugar en busca de Ishida, subió hacia el tejado del instituto, al llegar, comenzó a buscar-lo por todo el lugar.- No esta… -Dijo bajando la vista.

-¿Inoue-san, que quieres? –Dijo una voz tras ella, esta se giró, pudiendo ver al chico de ojos azules.

-¡Ishida-kun! Te estaba buscando a ti

-¿A mi? ¿Para que?

-Para devolverte esto, ¡estuvo muy bueno! Si lo cocinaste tu… cocinas muy bien y lo siento por no dejarte nada –Dijo apenada, pero sintió una mano acariciar su cabeza.

-Tranquila, si te gustó, eso me alegra –Dijo sonriendo amablemente, esa sonrisa hizo que Inoue sonrojara un poco.

-Arigatou por el almuerzo, ¡Espero devolverte el favor! –Dijo con un puño al aire, eso hizo reír a Ishida.

-Tan energética como siempre –Dijo el muchacho sonriendo.

-Bueno, el patio está apunto de terminar… así que iré hiendo a la sala ¿Te vienes?

-No, me quedaré un rato más.

-Vale –Dijo sonriendo- ¡Nos vemos! –Al decir eso, se acercó al chico, dejando la caja en las manos de él y dándole un beso en la mejilla.- Esto es una manera de agradecértelo –Dijo mientras sonreía y se iba del lugar.

Al irse, Ishida se sentó en el suelo, poniendo una mano en frente de él, notando un fuerte rubor en sus mejillas.

-_"¿Por qué me sonrojo? ¿Por qué mi corazón va más rápido?"_ –Miles de preguntas corrían por la cabeza del chico, no sabía porque sentía tantas cosas por esa chica despistada y energética.

Continuara……

Inoue no sabe por lo que siente por Ishida, no sabe porque cada vez ese chico ocupa su mundo y no Ichigo, el chico de quien siempre estuvo enamorada.

Espero que os haya gustado este fic n.n si queréis que lo siga, estaré encantada n.n espero vuestros reviews ;)


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

**¿Te quiero?**

Inoue bajaba las escaleras tranquilamente, pero pensando en porque le había dado un beso a Ishida.

_-"¿Qué me ocurre? ¿Por qué me sonrojo y mi corazón va rápido? No puedo sentir esto por él cuando estoy… enamorada de Kurosaki-kun…"_ –Inoue estaba parada en la escalera, pensativa, no sabía que le pasaba por sus sentimientos. Pero sintió una mano en su hombro, al girar-se, vio a Ichigo.

-¿Te ocurre algo? –Preguntó preocupado.

-¿Eh? Nada, nada, de verdad –Dijo sonriendo.- Voy hiendo a clase, adiós –Después de despedirse, se fue del lugar dejando solo a Ichigo.

-¿Qué le ocurrirá?

-¿Ichigo? –Dijo una voz tras él, Ichigo se giró para ver quien era.

-¿Ishida? ¿Le hiciste algo a Inoue?

-No ¿Por qué? –Dijo extrañado.

-No sé… es que la veo extraña…

-Hn. –Ishida miró a Ichigo pensativo, pero vio como Rukia se acercaba a ellos.- Bueno, me voy a clase –Dijo mientras se alejaba del lugar. Kurosaki suspiró cansado.

-Que raros están esos dos…

-¿Qué ocurre Ichigo? –Dijo Rukia sujetándose de su brazo.

-No lo sé… Inoue y Ishida están muy extraños hoy… y me preocupan –Dijo mirando cariñosamente a la chica.

-Tranquilo, seguro que tuvieron un mal día

-Será eso… -Dijo mientras rodeaba su brazo la cintura de la muchacha y besándola en la frente haciendo que se sonrojara completamente.

-Tan lindo como siempre –Dijo mientras se giraba y le besaba en los labios.

Mientras que ambos se quedaban allí, Ishida entró en clase, viendo a Inoue sentada en su sitio, algo pensativa, así que se acercó a ella.

-¿Te ocurre algo? –Dijo poniéndose a su lado.

-¿Eh? No… solo que… ¡es que no entiendo un ejercicio de matemáticas! –Dijo al instante mientras regresaba a la tierra.

-¿Matemáticas? Si quieres te ayudo –Dijo mientras se cogía una silla y se sentaba al lado de la chica.

-¿De verdad? Arigatou ¡Tan amable como siempre Ishida-kun! –Dijo emocionada tirándose al cuello del chico, abrazándole inconscientemente. Ishida se sonrojó completamente al sentir el abrazo de la chica.

-Etto… ¿Qué duda tienes?

-Esto… mira –Dijo separándose de él y sacando el cuaderno de matemáticas, enseñándole una ecuación de tercer grado.

-Eso es fácil, mira… se hace así –Dijo acercándose a ella y explicándole paso por paso, para que lo entendiera, pero al acercarse, Inoue se puso nerviosa, no podía evitar observa al muchacho, no sabía porqué, pero le encantaba observar esos ojos azul marino. Ishida notó que la chica le observaba.

-¿Lo entiendes? –Dijo observándola profundamente.

-¿Eh? Solo hasta aquí… -Dijo algo nerviosa.

-Vale, escucha… -Inoue intentaba no observar al chico, pero no podía evitarlo, ya que se lo guiaba el corazón. El timbre sonó, para avisar que la hora del patio había acabado.- Parece que ya se acabó la hora ¿Lo entendiste, no? –Dijo mirándola.

-¡Hai! Arigatou por siempre ayudarme, no sé como agradecértelo –Dijo agachando la mirada, pero notó como Ishida se la levantaba y le sonreía a la vez.

-No hace falta que me lo agradezca, tu siempre me ayudas mucho

-¿De verdad? ¿En que? –Dijo extrañada.

-Una vez me protegiste de una caída fatal, siempre curas las heridas cuando salgo de una lucha y siempre te preocupas por mí. Por eso te lo agradezco mucho –Dijo sonriendo ampliamente. Inoue sonrojó un poco, pero supo disimularlo y sonreír feliz.

La puerta de la clase se abrió, entrando sus compañeros interrumpiéndoles.

-Bueno, me voy a mi sitio –Dijo Ishida mientras se levantaba del lugar.

-Etto… ¿Me ayudarás en más tareas que no entienda? –Dijo levantándose de golpe para mirar al chico.

-Claro que si, aunque sacas muy buenas notas para que te cueste tanto –Dijo poniendo un dedo en su frente.- Bueno, me voy a mi lugar antes de que venga el profesor –Dijo mientras se alejaba de ella para sentarse en su lugar; Inoue tocó su frente ilusionada por tal contacto con él.

-_"Se está tan bien a su lado… aunque Kurosaki-kun aún sigue teniendo mi corazón entre sus manos…"_

-¡Mi linda Inoue! ¿Por qué estás tan pensativa? –Dijo su gran amiga de gafas.

-¿Chizuru-san? Tranquila, no me ocurre nada –Dijo sonriendo feliz.

-¡Pero que linda estás! –Dijo abrazándola fuertemente, pero Tatsuki las separó.

-¡¿Otra vez?! ¡Deja que este con mi querida Inoue!

-¡Calla! –Ambas volvieron a discutir como siempre, esta vez, Inoue no se reía, solo sabía observar a Ishida, estaba solo, leyendo un libro. Cuando se iba a acercar a él, el profesor de la asignatura entró en la sala, haciendo que todos se sentaran rápidamente a sus lugares.

Después de que las horas pasaran. Ishida recogió, dispuesto a irse, cuando Inoue se acercó a él.

-Ishida-kun ¿Puedo ir contigo? –Dijo algo tímida.

-Hai –Dijo seriamente mientras comenzaba a caminar, al salir, Rukia e Ichigo salieron corriendo por sus lados, casi tirando a Inoue, pero Ishida la cogió para que no cayera.- ¿Estás bien?

-Hai, Arigatou –Dijo sonriendo.

-¡Vosotros, id con cuidado!

-¡Gomen nashai, pero detectamos un Hollow cerca! –Dijo Rukia.

-¿Eh? –Ishida notó como el poder espiritual del Hollow estaba cerca de ellos.- Es verdad… ¡Esperad, voy con vosotros! –Dijo mientras salía corriendo.

-¡Esperadme! –Chilló Inoue corriendo detrás de ellos.

Los cuatro corrieron hasta llegar a un parque, que estaba completamente destrozado.

-¡Maldito Hollow! –Dijo Ichigo.

-¡Ichigo! –Rukia le tiró a Kon, Ichigo lo cogió bruscamente.

-¡No me cojas así! –Se quejó el muñeco.

-¡Calla! –Dijo metiendo la mano en la boca de Kon, sacando la bola verde, para metérsela en la boca, haciendo que sus cuerpos se separaran.

-¡Ouch! –Kon estaba dentro del cuerpo de Ichigo.- ¡Ves con cuidado! –Se quejó.

-Kon-kun, vamonos hiendo –Dijo Pyon, en el cuerpo de Rukia.

-Tsk. Vale –Dijo levantándose y cogiendo la mano de Pyon y saliendo corriendo.

-¡Inoue, Ishida! ¡Id en alerta! –Dijo Rukia.

-No hace falta que lo digas –Dijo fríamente Ishida.

-Ishida-kun… -Dijo Inoue poniendo una mano en su pecho, pero abrió los ojos de par en par al ver como el chico de cabello azul marino se ponía en frente de ella.

-Quédate tras mío, te protegeré con mi vida –Dijo sin mirarla. Eso hizo que Inoue sonrojara completamente.

Un gran humo se levantó, haciendo que no pudieran ver nada, al dispersarse, Inoue pudo ver como Ishida era agarrado por un gran látigo con espinas.

-¡Ishida-kun! –Dijo la chica acercándose al chico.

-Ugh… Inoue-san… ¡Huye! –Chilló el chico.

-Pero…

-¡Huye!

-No lo conseguirá –Dijo un Hollow atacándola con su segundo látigo de espinas. Inoue puso sus manos en sus pasadores e hizo sacar a tres pequeños espíritus con alas, haciendo un escudo, parando el golpe.

-¡Inoue! –Chilló Ichigo, pero paró la mano de un segundo Hollow. Este empujó la mano del Hollow para ir hacia Inoue, pero escuchó como Rukia chillaba, al sentir como las garras del Hollow se le clavaba en el costado.- ¡Rukia1 –Dejo a Inoue para ir corriendo hacia Rukia, que paro el segundo golpe que iba a recibir. Inoue, al ver ese acto, vio como su corazón se hacía añicos, haciendo que su escudo se rompiera y el látigo la volviera a atacar.

-¡Inoue-san! –Chilló Ishida intentando librarse del látigo. Inoue no reaccionaba, se quedó en estado de shock por el acto que hizo Ichigo, comenzaba a pensar que el chico de cabello anaranjado no le importaba nada. No escuchaba los gritos de Ishida, su mente ya no estaba ahí.- ¡Aaaah! –Ishida cada vez se clavaba más las espinas en sus costados, pero iba haciendo que se separara más, cuando el ataque iba a llegar hacia Inoue, notó como algo se puso en medio de ella.

Continuara…….

Inoue está triste porque sabe lo que Ichigo siente por Rukia, pero está extrañada por sus sentimientos por Ishida.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3**

**Descubrimiento**

Inoue notó como sangré caía sobre su rostro, al alzar la vista, pudo ver a Ishida, que la había protegido del ataque.

-¡Ishida-kun! –Inoue acarició el rostro del chico, también para tocar su sangre que caía de su rostro, comenzaba a temblar. Las gafas del chico cayeron al suelo, este tapaba sus ojos con su cabello.

-Inoue-san… ya te dije que… te protegería con mi vida… -Dijo mirándola fijamente, haciendo que los ojos de la chica brillaran de emoción, pero tristeza a la vez por el estado del chico, pero bajó su vista, para ver como un látigo con espina atravesaba su estómago.

-¡Ishida-kun! ¡No me protejas más! ¡Perderás tu vida por mi culpa! Por favor… -Bajó la mirada triste, para que dos lágrimas solitarias bajaran por su rostro.

-No… te dije que te protegería… y eso haré…

-Ishida-kun…

-Bastardo… ¡Apártate! –El Hollow sacó su látigo del estómago del chico para volver a atacar, pero al atacar y levantar polvo, vio que solo hizo un hoyo en el suelo.- ¡¿Nani?!

-Te aconsejo que no me subestimes… -Dijo una voz tras el Hollow, este, al girarse, pudo ver a Ishida, de pie en una rama de un árbol, y a Inoue entre sus brazos.

-Ishida-kun… puedes bajarme…. –Dijo sonrojada pero a la vez preocupada.

-Tranquila, no pesas, además, así es más fácil de protegerte –Dijo sonriéndola. Esta solo le seguía brillando los ojos de admiración hacia el chico.

-¿Acabasteis de hablar? Pues hablad tanto como queráis… ya que… ¡Es vuestra hora de morir! –Dijo mientras lanzaba sus dos látigos con espinas, pero Ishida pudo esquivarla fácilmente.- ¡Maldito seas! –El Hollow seguía atacando insistentemente, pero Ishida las seguía esquivando con tranquilidad.

-Ya me cansé… -Susurró el chico mientras paraba en el suelo y dejaba delicadamente a la chica al suelo.

_-"¡Mi oportunidad!"_ –Pensó el Hollow, aprovechando que estaba espaldas a él.- _"¡¿Nani?!"_ –Al atacar, notó como Ishida se dejaba atravesar por ambos látigos.- ¿Eres estúpido o algo parecido? –Dijo el Hollow sorprendido. Ishida tosió sangre, mientras lo miraba asesinamente.

-¿Puedes sacar tus látigos? –Dijo mirándole desafiante.

-Pues cla… ¡¿Nani?! –Notó como sus látigos se quedaban en el cuerpo del chico, no podía sacarlas, pudo ver como un cuchillo estaba atravesando sus látigos en el suelo.- Estúpido, si no los saco… morirás

-Mientras sea por proteger a Inoue-san… me da igual perder mi vida por ella… -Dijo iluminando sus ojos. El Hollow comenzó a reír divertido; Inoue lo miraba sorprendida y temor hacia los látigos metidos en el cuerpo del chico.

-¡Dejas que tus sentimientos interrumpan en esta batalla!

-Los sentimientos siempre forman parte en ella… -Dijo alzando su mano derecha, haciendo sacar un arco, de color azul, de ahí, sacando una flecha con su mano izquierda.- Di adiós –Dijo mirándole triunfalmente lanzándole la flecha y clavándosela en su rostro; el Hollow comenzó a desaparecer, haciendo que sus látigos desaparecieran de su estómago. Ishida comenzó a caer lentamente mientras su arco desaparecía de su mano, pero no cayó del todo al suelo, ya que Inoue lo evitó.

-Ishida-kun… ¿Por qué? –Dijo entre lágrimas, pero notó como el chico limpiaba sus lágrimas.

-Porqué… eres mi amiga… y los amigos se protegen… -Dijo sentándose, pero su mano aún estaba en su rostro.

-¡Ishida-kun! –Inoue comenzó a llorar más aún, pero lanzándose en los brazos del muchacho, para abrazarle y llorar en su pecho; Ishida solo evitó no caer para acariciarle la cabeza delicadamente.

-Tranquila… no llores… -Dijo abrazándola, pero notó como comenzaba a verlo todo oscuro; su cuerpo iba perdiendo fuerzas, hasta que cerró completamente los ojos, Inoue lo notó, cuando el cuerpo del chico cayó al suelo, Inoue comenzó a sentir temor.

-¡Ishida-kun! ¡Ishida-kun! ¡Abre los ojos! –Chillaba con miedo, pero notó como Ichigo y Rukia corrían hacia ella, después de eliminar a su Hollow.

-¡¿Qué ocurre Inoue?1 –Ichigo miró hacia Ishida.- ¡Ishida! ¡Rukia, ver a buscar a esos par de dos!

-¡Hai! –Después de eso, fue a buscar a Kon y a Pyon.

-Inoue, mientras que nosotros buscamos nuestros cuerpos… lleva a Ishida al hospital de su padre ¡Corre!

-¡Hai! –Dijo cogiendo a Ishida, pasando un brazo del chico sobre sus hombros, comenzando a arrastrarlo, ya que ella no podía sola con él.

Inoue acabó llegando al hospital del padre de Ishida, enseguida lo cogieron para atenderlo. Inoue solo estaba sentada en una silla, delante de la sala, esperando a que acabasen de curarle, notaba como cada segundo se ponía más nerviosa.

-_"Ishida-kun… no me dejes sola…"_ –Pensó mientras una lágrima pasaba por su mejilla, pero al notar pasos llegar a ella, se limpió las lágrimas rápidamente.

-¡Inoue! –Ichigo y Rukia corrían hacia ella, Ichigo se le acercó para agarrarla de los hombros.- ¡Como está Ishida!

-Esta ahí… -Dijo mirando hacia la sala. Ichigo solo suspiró.

-Esperemos, sé que Ishida saldrá de esta –Dijo separándose de la chica para sentarse en la silla, Rukia se sentó a su lado, apoyando su cabeza en su hombro, el chico paso su brazo por los hombros de la muchacha, Inoue vio eso, así que se sentó a una silla lejos de la pareja.

_-"¿Qué me ocurre? ¿Por qué no estoy triste? ¿Por qué estoy feliz por verles juntos?"_ –Inoue no sabía que hacer acerca de sus sentimientos, solo podía ver a Ishida, no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera en él; cerró los ojos tranquila, para sonreír felizmente- _"Es porqué me enamoré de ti… Ishida-kun"_

Inoue paro de sonreír, al ver que abrieron la puerta de la sala, viendo como una enfermera salía de ahí.

-Tranquilos, está fuera de peligro, tal vez perdió mucha sangre… pero una fuerza mayor hizo que aguantara… -Dijo sonriendo.- Ahora lo llevaremos a una habitación, hasta que se cure del todo, esperad a la habitación 8 del piso 10 por favor, ahora lo traemos –Dijo haciendo una reverencia.

-¡Arigatou! –Dijo Inoue felizmente, no pudo controlar esa gran felicidad de haber oído esa gran noticia, notó como una mano poso en su hombro.

-Esperemos donde dijo –Dijo Rukia sonriendo, notó como Inoue la abrazó felizmente.

-¡Ishida-kun está vivo! –Dijo con un tono feliz.

-Inoue –Dijo Rukia sonriendo.- ¡Ichigo! Vamonos de aquí, será mejor que ella este con él –Dijo cogiendo la mano del chico y hiéndose de ahí. Inoue se quedó parada sorprendida, para después sonreír, Rukia había notado sus sentimientos hacia Ishida; pero se olvidó de eso y se dirigió a la habitación que le dijeron.

Al llegar, pudo ver a Ishida tumbado en la cama, se acercó al chico lentamente, estaba completamente vendado. Cogió una silla y se sentó al lado del chico, cogiéndole de la mano delicadamente.

-Que feliz estoy… Ishida-kun… -Dijo mirándole fijamente, no pudo evitar, mirar sus labios, obligándola a juntarlos con los suyos.

Los labios del chico eran suaves y dulces, pero al darse cuenta que le estaba besando, se separó rápidamente, poniendo ambas manos en sus labios, completamente sonrojada.

-¿Qué hice…?

Ishida fue abriendo los ojos poco a poco, sentándose en la cama, para mirar a la chica.

-¿Inoue-san? ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Y por qué estoy aquí? –Dijo mirando confundido el lugar, pero rápidamente se fijo en ella, viendo como la muchacha lloraba- ¿Por qué lloras? ¡No llores! –Dijo acercándose a ella.

La chica no respondió, solo se levantó y se fue corriendo del lugar.

-¡Inoue-san! ¡Ugh! –Ishida se sujetó su estómago, no entendía la reacción de la chica.

Inoue salió corriendo del hospital, para sentarse en un banco y seguir llorando.

-Te quiero tanto… ¿Por qué hice eso? –Notó como alguien se sentaba a su lado, acariciándole la cabeza, esta miró a un lado, pudiendo ver a Tatsuki.- ¡Tatsuki!

Continuara……

Inoue confesara todo lo que siente a Tatsuki, sobre sus sentimiento hacia Ishida, esta intentará ayudarla.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4**

**La confesión y la huida**

-¡Tatsuki! –Dijo Inoue sorprendida.- ¿Qué te ocurrió para que estés en el hospital? –Dijo mirándola para después mirar su brazo derecho.

-Tranquila, fue por la competición de Karate, lo malo es que quedé tercera… -Dijo sonriendo mientras miraba el suelo.

-¡Tatsuki-chan! ¡Tú eres muy fuerte! ¡Seguro que si yo hubiera estado allí… sería la última! Tu eres la mejor para mí, Tatsuki-chan, te admiro –Dijo sonriendo triste.

-Arigatou, Orihime, pero… ¿Qué haces aquí? –Dijo extrañada.

-Es que… Ishida-kun… tuvo un accidente de tráfico y lo llevemos corriendo al hospital de su padre… y… -No siguió hablando, ya que lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas, eso hizo que Tatsuki se sorprendiera.

-Orihime, tranquilízate, se que él es fuerte, así que saldrá de ello –Dijo alzando su brazo izquierdo y sonriendo ampliamente. Inoue se secó las lágrimas para sonreír.

-Él está bien y fuera de peligro… pero en este momento… me acabo de dar cuenta de una cosa… -Dijo bajando la vista.

-¿El que?

-¿Te acuerdas que te dije que me gustaba Kurosaki-kun?

-Hai

-Pues está saliendo con Rukia

-¡¿Nani?! Orihime… ¡Venga alégrate! Encontrarás alguien mejor

-Tranquila, me siento feliz por ellos… pero sentí… como cada vez pensaba más en Ishida-kun… sufría por no poder estar en su lado… si él… no soy nadie… -Tatsuki, después de oír eso, miro hacia el cielo.

-El amor siempre hace sufrir… pero lo que debes hacer es… no estar aquí parada como una tonta, debes ir con él, cuidarle hasta que le den el alta, te lo aseguro, estará feliz por tenerte cerca –Dijo guiñándole el ojo, sintió como Inoue la abrazaba felizmente.

-¡Arigatou! Siempre me ayudas…

-Tranquila, tú siempre me ayudas, es la única manera de ayudarte… ves

-Vale ¡Cuídate! –Dijo corriendo hacia el hospital, dejando a Tatsuki sentada en el banco, pero estaba feliz, ya que parecía que el amor que sentía por Ishida era verdadero.

Inoue llegó en frente de la puerta de la habitación de Ishida, pero no tuvo bastante valor para abrir la puerta, se quedó nerviosa en frente de la puerta, sin saber que hacer. Pero vio como la puerta se abrió, viendo a Ishida apoyado en una muleta.

-¿Inoue-san? Iba a salir a buscarte –Dijo mirándola fijamente.

-Esto… lo siento por lo de antes… es que… ¡Me alegre tanto que estuvieras fuera de peligro! Que no quería que me vieras llorar de alegría –Dijo rascándose la nuca inocentemente.

-Ah… Arigatou, Inoue-san, entra si quieres –Dijo dando paso.

-Vale, espera, que te ayudo –Dijo poniéndose al lado donde no estaba la muleta, cogiéndole del brazo pasando por su cuello.

-No… no hace falta, de verdad –Dijo sonrojado.

-No es ningún problema –Dijo sonriendo mientras cerraba la puerta y ayudaba a Ishida a sentarse en la cama.- Parece que tus gafas se rompieron… ¿Puedes ver, no? –Dijo preocupada, haciendo reír al chico.

-Tranquila, no llevo gafas porque esté ciego, sino porque no veo bien de cerca, pero tranquila, puedo andar sin gafas –Dijo sonriendo.

-Uff, menos mal –Dijo suspirando, mientras se sentaba en una silla, al sentarse, vio un collar en la estantería de al lado; así que lo cogió y lo abrió, ya que se podía abrir, pudo ver una foto de aquella mujer Bound, sentía como su corazón dejaba de latir.- Esto… Ishida-kun… ¿Cómo es que llevas una foto de ella?

-¿Eh? Ah… la puse cuando la conocí, se me olvidó quitarla, pero no puedo… ya que fue mi primer amor… sufrí tanto cuando murió… pero… -Ishida giró su vista, viendo como Inoue lloraba, esa reacción hizo que abriera los ojos de par en par.- ¿Inoue-san? Que te ocu… -No pudo hablar más, ya que la chica se levantó de su asiento.

-Gomen Nashai… pero… Debo irme a casa… -Dijo tristemente para salir, pero se tropezó con la silla y cayó al suelo.

-¡Inoue-san! ¿Estás bien? –Dijo levantándose de la cama.

-No te levantes… no hace falta –Dijo levantándose y saliendo del lugar.

-Inoue-san… No me dejaste acabar… -Dijo apretando fuertemente el puño.- A quien amo de verdad… es a ti… -Susurró.

Inoue caminaba por los pasillos triste, con la mirada baja.

-Soy una tonta… ¿Cómo pude pensar que me correspondería? –Dijo pasando su mano por sus ojos para secarse sus lágrimas, pero cada vez lloraba más por la tristeza y dolor que sentía.

-¡Orihime! –Dijo una voz que la chica pudo reconocer.

-Tatsuki-chan… -Inoue se lanzó a sus brazos para llorar.

-Orihime… -Susurró, para acariciarle la cabeza preocupada.

-Ishida-kun… Ama a otra persona… fui una estúpida creer que podía corresponderme… -Tatsuki no dijo nada, solo se mantuvo en silencio, respetando a la muchacha.

Después de un rato, Orihime dejó de llorar.

-Arigatou por ayudarme otra vez… pero es mejor que me vaya a casa… -Dijo levantándose y caminando para salir del hospital.

Fueron pasando los días, e Inoue seguía pensando en Ishida y llorando por él, Ichigo le dio la noticia de que el anterior día le dieron el alta, así que ese mismo día volvía al instituto, eso hizo feliz a Inoue, pero decidió alejarse de él. Por la tarde, Ishida entró en la clase, haciendo que algunos se le acercaran corriendo.

-¡¿Estás bien?!

-Hai, ya me recuperé del todo –Dijo seriamente, mientras buscaba a alguien.

-Si buscas a Inoue, está allí, hablando con sus amigas –Dijo una voz tras él, haciendo que se asustara.

-¡Kurosaki-kun!

-Hey –Dijo alzando la mano.

-No… No estaba buscando a Inoue-san –Dijo mirando a otro lugar sonrojado.

-Hn. No me lo creo, pero… ¿Y tus gafas?

-Se me rompieron ¿No te acuerdas?

-¡Ah! Es verdad, bueno, vayámonos sentando en nuestros lugares, antes de que venga la pesada de la sensei –Dijo hiendo a su sitio.

Fueron pasando las horas, hasta que el timbre del patio sonó. Ishida intentó acercarse a Inoue, pero esta lo evitaba, haciendo que Ishida le extrañara.

-Inoue-san…

Continuara…….

Inoue no para de evitar a Ishida, recordando que su amor no vuelve a ser correspondido. Ishida intenta hablar con ella ¿Lo conseguirá?


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5**

**Déjame decirte 'Te amo'**

Todos estaban en el patio, tranquilamente comiendo, menos Inoue, que estaba seria y comía lentamente, haciendo levantar la curiosidad de sus amigas.

-¡Hime-chan! ¿Qué te ocurre? –Dijo Chizuru abrazándola. (Hime significa princesa)

-Chizuru… Tranquila, no me ocurre nada… ¡A comer! –Dijo sonriendo ampliamente y comiendo su bocadillo de pez con mermelada, ese tipo de almuerzo hizo que Tatsuki se le cayera una gran gota en la nuca.

-_"Siempre comiendo cosas raras…"_ –Pensó ella.

-¡Ya acabe! –Dijo alegremente.- Bueno, me voy a dar un pequeño paseo ¡Hasta luego! –Después de decir eso, se levantó y se alejó del lugar, sus amigas decidieron dejarla en paz, incluso Chizuru.

Inoue fue subiendo las escaleras hasta subir a la terraza, viendo que no había nadie.

-Hace tiempo que el grupo de Kurosaki-kun no vienen aquí –Dijo caminando mientras miraba a todos sitios, pero decidió sentarse en el suelo, apoyándose a la pared, mirando al cielo.- _"Ishida-kun… ¿Por qué no puedo olvidarte?"_ –Pensó escondiendo su mirada entre sus piernas.

&&&&&&

Ishida corría por todos sitios buscando desesperadamente a Inoue, en cuanto giró una esquina, se chocó con un hombre rubio y sombrero.

-¿Urahara-san? Gomen Nashai ¡Tengo prisa! –En cuanto iba a seguir corriendo, Urahara le sujetó del brazo.

-¡Alto ahí!

-¡Suéltame! ¡Tengo que buscar a Inoue-san! –Dijo intentando soltarse.

-¿Para qué?

-Ella… está rara desde que me ingresaron en el hospital… -Dijo bajando la mirada.- Me preocupa…

-Ishida-kun… ¿Has intentado recordar desde el accidente del Hollow hasta hoy? –Dijo soltando su brazo.

-¿Eh? –Ishida miró extrañado a Urahara.

-Recuerda, recuerda la segunda vez que fue a visitarte

Ishida se quedó sin habla, mirando el suelo tristemente, pero vio como un collar abierto estaba ahí, así que lo cogió, viendo una foto de la Bound.

-¿Qué hace aquí?

-¿Aún no te has dado cuenta? –Dijo mirándolo seriamente.

-No… solo sé que… cuando Inoue-san lo vio… comenzó a llorar y se fue corriendo… pero se llevó el collar…

-Ese es el problema, ahora quiero que me respondas a unas preguntas

Ishida tragó saliva, con miedo a que preguntas podía preguntarle.

-¿Qué sientes por esa mujer Bound?

-Cuando la conocí… simplemente me enamoré ciegamente de ella, incluso perdería mi vida por ella

-¿Pero ahora? ¿Aún sigues enamorado?

-¿Eh? Claro que no… hace un año que ella murió y desapareció de mi vida… pero Inoue-san… me animó… y…

-Lo que sentías por esa Bound no era amor

-¿Eh?

-Lo que sentías por ella era un simple cariño, lo confundiste con amor, ya que era la primera vez que estabas tan cerca de una mujer…

Ishida tragó saliva. Recordando que, en el tiempo que estaba con ella, lo único que sabía pensar, era en Inoue.

-Urahara-san… déjame ir… ¡Tengo que buscar a Inoue-san! Si hice algo que le molestara… -Apretaba los puños con rabia, mirando el suelo tristemente.- Nunca me lo perdonaría…

-¿Por qué? –Dijo abriendo su abanico, escondiendo sus labios.

-Porqué la amo

Al decir eso, Urahara sonrió levemente, para cerrar su abanico y señalar a Ishida.

-Entonces… díselo otra vez… ¿Lo escuchaste, Inoue-san?

Ishida se giró rápidamente, para ver a Inoue con los ojos como platos.

-¡Inoue-san!

-Bueno, a partir de aquí ¡Me voy! –Al decir eso, un viento rodeó a Urahara, desapareciendo del lugar, dejando solo a ambos.

Inoue no sabía que decir o hacer después de escuchar la conversación de Ishida y Urahara.

-Inoue-san… ¿Lo escuchaste todo? –Dijo un poco sonrojado.

-Hai –Dijo bajando su mirada sonrojada, pero vio el collar que tenía Ishida.- ¿Es verdad? ¿Es verdad lo que dijiste?

Ishida no dijo nada, solo se acercó a ella, quedando en frente de ella, enseñándole el collar abierto, con la foto de la Bound, Inoue, cuando la vio, sintió su corazón hacer añicos, parecía ser mentira lo que dijo.

-Parece que mentiste… -Cuando se giró para irse, sintió la mano del muchacho, haciéndola girar bruscamente para que le mirara a los ojos.

-Si fuera mentira… No haría esto… -Dijo quitando la foto de la mujer Bound y rompiéndola, Inoue se sorprendió por el acto del muchacho.- ¿Aún no me crees? Ella desapareció de mi vida… Porque cuando estaba con ella… lo único que sabía pensar… era en ti, Inoue-san.

Inoue lo miró sorprendida, para notar como sus ojos salían lágrimas.

-¡Inoue-san! ¿Por qué lloras? ¿Dije algo malo? –Dijo preocupado mientras la cogía delicadamente de los hombros.

Sintió como la muchacha hundía sus labios con los de él, con sus brazos rodeando su cuello. Ishida se había quedado sorprendido, para después corresponder al beso, sus brazos rodearon su cintura para acercarla más a él y profundizar el beso. Se fueron separando poco a poco, pero aún sus miradas se mantenían cerca.

-Aishiteru, Ishida-kun –Ishida tapó los labios de la muchacha con un dedo y secar sus lágrimas.

-Te amo, Inoue-san

Inoue estaba completamente sonrojada, pero estaba completamente feliz, al ver que su amor era correspondido, así que volvieron a juntar sus labios cariñosamente.

**Fin**

Bueno, aquí está el último capítulo, espero que os haya gustado n.n


End file.
